Kitten
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto es lo que debería haber pasado, en mi opinión, luego de que Meredith se fuera en 1x06 "Always buy retail". Espílogo...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic que escribí luego de ver "Always buy retail" el otro día. No creo que prospere, aunque eso depende de sus opiniones. Espero que les guste! **

**Kitten**

Kate terminó de sentarse a comer, finalmente, luego de un día agotador. Estaba satisfecha y tenía una sensación de bienestar que era raro en ella…

Habían sido días intensos… los celos no habían ayudado y se sentía estúpida, porque no tenía derecho…

Seguramente Castle estaba con su "Deep Fried Twinkie" y ella allí en su casa, sola… pero bueno… al menos él estaba escribiendo un libro sobre ella… claro, como si eso le bastara… sacudió la cabeza, los celos nunca eran buenos...

Se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa y se levantó a abrir. Cerró los ojos antes de hacerlo, rogando porque no fuera un problema.

No pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa cuando lo vio a Castle parado frente a su puerta.

-¿Castle?- le dijo sin comprender.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa misteriosa, mirando por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que estaba sola.

-Estaba cenando… ¿pasó algo? Pensé que estabas con Meredith…- no pudo evitar decir y se maldijo por eso, se hizo a un costado y cuando él entró, cerró la puerta y lo siguió hacia el living.

-No… por suerte Meredith se fue… Los Angeles es su lugar… misteriosamente la llamaron para el papel de su vida…

-¿Misteriosamente? ¿Cuánto te salió el chiste?- dijo Kate que de pronto se sentía feliz y a pesar de que no lo conocía tanto, se había dado cuenta de todo…

-La tranquilidad no tiene precio…

-Pensé que te gustaba tenerla cerca…

-Ya aprendí la lección… no la quiero cerca…

-Y me vienes a decir eso a mí porque…- intentó ella que todavía no comprendía el motivo.

-En realidad vine porque… me arrepentí de algo…

-¿Te arrepentiste?- repitió ella.

-Tú me debías una…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella procurando que no se notara la forma en que su corazón latía acelerado.

-Me arrepentí de lo que te pedí a cambio…

-¿Quieres decir que puedo seguir llamándote "gatito"?- preguntó Kate divertida.

-No me gusta… pero creo que merezco algo más importante…

-¿Importante? Si quieres dinero…- dijo ella tratando de escaparse, tenía una idea de lo que él podía llegar a pedirle… y era peligroso...

-Quiero que me concedas tres deseos…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Quién me crees, el genio de Aladino?

-Solo te creo una mujer un poco terca pero hermosa y muy agradecida…- Kate fingió fastidio, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-No sé por qué te sigo el juego… pero me hiciste sentir curiosidad…- se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva- ¿cuáles serían esos deseos?

-Bien…- dijo él y se acercó a ella- el primero es que quiero saber cuánto es que disfrutas mis libros… pero de verdad…- dijo mirándola fijo, sabía que ella querría escaparse.

-Ya te lo dije, eres bueno, los tengo todos… ¿satisfecho?- e hizo una mueca.

-No tanto… aunque no esperaba que te me tiraras encima, gritando desaforada…- dijo él más distendido a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-¿El segundo?- preguntó ella más confiada, después de todo, no era tan malo.

-Quiero que admitas que te pusiste celosa de Meredith…

-¿Qué?- dijo y rió casi histéricamente.

-Oh, vamos, Beckett… se te nota… sobre todo cuando ella te dijo que también había sido mi inspiración…

-¿De qué hablas, Castle? Ella fue tu esposa… si vamos al caso, ella fue quien apareció por la comisaría, para conocerme, luego de saber que tú estabas siguiéndome… y que era tu nueva musa...- dijo Kate algo orgullosa.

-¿Ahora te gusta la palabra musa?- preguntó divertido.

-No cambies de tema... ¿de dónde sacaste que estaba celosa?- insistió ella.

-Lo vi en tus ojos… Kate…- dijo él y se dio cuenta como el hecho de haberla llamado por su nombre la había afectado.

-Pues necesitas ir a tu oftalmólogo… no viste bien…

-Entonces… ¿no estás celosa?

-No… para nada… además, ¿qué derecho tendría de estarlo?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de convencerse.

-Bien… entonces… para el tercer deseo, tengo que hacerte una propuesta y espero que no la tomes a mal, después de todo eres una mujer inteligente…

-Me estás asustando…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-No voy a pedirte confirmación para esto, porque es así… tú sabes que entre nosotros hay cierta tensión desde que nos conocemos…

-¿Tensión? ¿Te refieres a la tensión que me provoca tener que soportarte todos los días?

-Me refiero a la tensión que se provoca entre nosotros cuando tú haces… eso que haces al mirar mis labios… por ejemplo… entre otras cosas…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo provoco tensión?

-No sabes cuánta… pero no viene al caso… lo que digo es que… estos días me he estado preguntando que se siente y estoy seguro de que eso ayudaría a aliviar esa tensión…

-No… Castle…- Kate se dio cuenta de a donde iba y no quiso ni pensarlo.

-Es solo un beso…- insistió él.

-Ni lo pienses, "gatito"…

-Oh vamos… no te estoy pidiendo compromiso, ni siquiera tener sexo… solo un beso… es una ganga por haberte salvado la vida…

-¿Es una broma? ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Además… ¿cuánto hace que no te dan un buen beso?

-Si tu idea es convencerme, estás fallando miserablemente…- dijo ella molesta.

-Debí haberlo imaginado… eres una cobarde…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No me iré sin mi tercer deseo…

-Sabes que tengo un arma, ¿verdad?- lo amenazó ella.

-Bueno…- dijo y sonrió- al menos lo intenté… es una lástima…

-Sí… lo es…- dijo ella detrás de él mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta- hasta mañana…- dijo y ella se sorprendió cuando él giró sobre sus talones, la tomó de la cara con firmeza y besó sus labios impetuosamente.

Kate se quedó estática, el beso no duró mucho, pero fue intenso y Rick se preguntó si ella le pegaría o incluso si lo echaría y no lo dejaría volver a seguirla, pero ya era tarde.

Se separó de ella jadeando y la vio en el mismo estado. Ella tenía una mirada distinta y cuando él intentaba pensar en decir algo, ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con el mismo ímpetu con que él lo había hecho.

Rick sintió su espalda contra la puerta y la boca de ella buscando el acceso a la de él. Suspiró y se dejó explorar, este beso fue un poco más largo e intenso.

Él la abrazó mientras deliraba con lo que ella le hacía y de pronto, ella interrumpió el beso, se alejó y lo miró, sus labios entreabiertos…

-La próxima vez que hagas eso… no respondo…- le dijo y él sonrió, todavía sorprendido.

-¿Es una promesa?- se atrevió a decir.

-Hasta mañana, gatito…- le dijo ella divertida y lo empujó hacia afuera.

Kate cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió que hiperventilaba. Sonrió y se mordió el labio.

Se sentía en el cielo… pero… ¿ahora qué?

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Amo hacer esto con algunos capítulos! Podría seguirlo, aunque no creo que sea tan necesario! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, a pedido del público... y también porque tenía ganas de escribirlo, les dejo el epílogo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios! **

**Epílogo**

Kate suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, había cometido un error, y lo estaba pagando. Castle venía divertido, caminando tras ella. La había torturado todo el día, miraditas, roces con las manos, pasaba sugestivamente cerca de ella y hasta le había tirado varios besos, cuando nadie lo veía…

Y Kate, por momentos odiaba que él se comportara así, pero en otros momentos, sentía que esa tensión que él decía que había entre ellos era totalmente evidente. Y cada vez más difícil de controlar…

Tomó unas carpetas de su escritorio y se imaginó dejándose llevar por lo que él le provocaba, esa mezcla perfecta de furia, diversión y pasión… peligro… ella sabía que estaba en peligro pero no podía manejar la situación…

Castle pasó a su lado y suspiró, llamando su atención. Kate lo miró de costado y se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca que él pudo sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-¿Haces esto para que yo reaccione?- le dijo con una sonrisa y él tragó saliva, fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, él parecía atemorizado, pero muy en el fondo, Kate supo que disfrutaba.

-La verdad… sí…- admitió y alzó las cejas.

-Y… ¿no tienes miedo, gatito?- le preguntó sin moverse, su nariz casi pegada a la de él.

-Sí… pero me encanta…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y cuando se mordió el labio y pudo ver la reacción de él y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar.

-Entonces…- dijo y achicó los ojos sonriendo- ¿vas a castigarme?

-Ah… te gustan las torturas…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Ya te dije, te dejaría hacerme… lo que quisieras…

-Suena peligroso…- dijo ella sonriendo y volvió a mirar sus labios- y tentador…

-Sí… lo es…

-Ya basta, Castle…- le dijo cambiando completamente el tono.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Solo quería saber hasta dónde llegarías…- le dijo fingiendo fastidio e intentó alejarse.

-Beckett…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo con suavidad, pero sin dejar que se alejara- si no fuera porque estamos aquí, tú sabes que no te salvabas…

-¿Me estás amenazando… gatito?- le dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-Te gustaría…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

Kate disfrazó un suspiro de bufido y se separó. Apretó las carpetas contra su pecho, luego las dejó allí y trató de reponerse. Necesitaba aire y caminó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Castle la miró de lejos y se levantó. El deseo era intenso y él no dejaría pasar ese momento. Era absolutamente claro que ella estaba en sintonía con él, le gustase o no…

Se apuró hasta alcanzarla y llegó justo cuando ella subía al ascensor. Kate se sobresaltó al verlo e inspiró hondo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Ahora viene la parte en que cumples tu amenaza, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella.

-¿Seguirás con este juego?- le dijo él.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahora entiendo…- dijo él y se acercó a ella, arrinconándola- tú quieres que yo tome la iniciativa…

-Claro… me muero por eso…- dijo ella y fingió reírse, pero falló cuando los labios de él se adueñaron de los de ella intensamente.

Kate le permitió el acceso a su boca casi inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a responderle, sus manos sujetándolo del cuello, impidiéndole que se separe…

El sonido de la campanilla que indicaba que habían llegado al subsuelo los interrumpió y Rick se separó y la miró.

Kate tenía los labios hinchados y respiraba con dificultad. Rick se corrió y ella salió del ascensor. Caminó hacia su auto y Rick la siguió sin hablar. Ambos se subieron, aún sin decir nada.

Arrancó y condujo un buen trecho, anochecía. Kate se debatió desesperadamente sobre qué debía hacer y se dio cuenta de que solo podía manejarse por instinto.

Detuvo el auto en una zona poco transitada y lo miró. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo pudo levantar la mano y tocar sus labios.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y Kate se mordió los labios en anticipación. Él se acercó y colocó sus manos a los costados de la cara de ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… - dijo ella y se acercó un poco más- bésame…

-Kate…

-No me dejes pensar, Castle…- le dijo en un susurro y él no pudo contenerse más.

La besó casi agresivamente y sintió como ella se quitaba el cinturón para tener mayor movilidad. Kate se separó luego de un rato y lo miró con deseo.

Rick alzó la ceja y se pasó al asiento de atrás. Extendió la mano y ella se reunió con él. Kate no quiso perder el tiempo y colocó una pierna a cada lado de él,

haciendo que el roce que se producía entre ambos fuera casi insoportable.

La liberó de la camisa y la escuchó jadear de placer cuando sus manos acariciaron su pecho, sus pulgares estimulándola hábilmente.

Kate luchó contra los botones de su camisa y gimió cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con la piel de su torso.

Dios, Kate… me vuelves loco…- le dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de ella entre ambos, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón.

Ella volvió a los labios de él y se levantó un poco para que él pudiese bajar sus pantalones y bóxers.

Rick se sintió liberado por fin y la ayudó a incorporarse para quitar la última prenda que les incomodaba.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y descendió sobre él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él besó su pecho, permitiéndole que se ajustara a su tamaño.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y bajó sus manos empujándola a que descendiera un poco más…

-Sí…- jadeó ella cuando él comenzó a moverse despacio, profundamente en ella.

Él se tomó su tiempo, controló sus movimientos todo lo que pudo, la observó, la memorizó, la besó y le habló al oído.

-Siempre supe que sería así… increíble…- le dijo y ella sonrió y luego cerró los ojos, el clímax provocándole algunos espasmos.

Rick la observó embelezado y la siguió, segundos más tarde, mordisqueando su hombro y luego apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, pendiente de sus latidos…

Una vez repuestos, Rick apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y Kate suspiró.

-Eres hermosa…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, gatito…- le dijo y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Si continúas llamándome así, me veré obligado a aplicarte un correctivo…

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le preguntó ella y alzó las cejas.

-Solo con una condición…- le dijo él y ella lo miró expectante- que me prestes tus esposas y que me invites a tu casa…

-¿Ahora?- preguntó ella, sorprendida por la excitación que comenzaba a renovarse en ella.

-Hay cosas que no pueden esperar…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ya lo creo…- dijo y se miraron sonrientes mientras recogían su ropa y se vestían, apurados para volver a la casa de ella y encerrarse allí hasta que no tuviesen otra opción que salir…

* * *

**Creo que este fue un final más decoroso, y aunque sé que muchos querrían seguir leyendo, este fic termina aquí... muchas gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
